


Hiekan hajuiset muistot

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Dudleyn rehvastellessa voimillaan Piersin silmät osuivat hämärän kätkemään hahmoon rikkinäisessä keinussa





	Hiekan hajuiset muistot

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-11  
> Tyylilaji: romanssi  
> Paritus: Harry/Piers
> 
> Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä: FF100 sana 074. Pimeys, Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - viholliset, slash10, kaiken maailman ficletit ”Rare” ja vuodenaika haaste - kesä

  
  
  


**Hiekan hajuiset muistot**

  
  
  
Tuskaisen kuuma päivä oli vaihtunut helteiseksi yöksi, kun Piers seurasi Dudleya tämän rähinäkierroksella. He saapuivat autiolle leikkikentälle, jonne he aina kokoontuivat ennen kotiin menoa, se oli hyvä paikka muistella illan vähemmän laillisia toimia. Ankea ympäristö ei kohottanut Piersin mielialaa, koko kesän jatkunut vieraantuminen jengistä tuntui tänään erityisen selvästi. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan riittävän rohkea irrottautumaan porukasta, joka saattaisi kääntyä häntä vastaan.  
  
  
Dudleyn rehvastellessa voimillaan Piersin silmät osuivat hämärän kätkemään hahmoon rikkinäisessä keinussa. Dudleyn serkku seurasi tilannetta ääneti ja liikkumattomana. Piers toivoi, että pojan läsnäolo jäisi huomaamatta, jotta jengi ei hakkaisi tätä. Hän yritti siirtyä sivummalle ja vetää muut mukanaan kauemmaksi keinuista, se oli ainoa mitä hän saattoi tehdä jengin heikoimpana jäsenenä. Onneksi Dudley oli aina nälkäinen ja porukka hajaantui varsin nopeasti kotiensa suuntaan.   
  
  
Hiekka rahisi kenkien alla, kun Piers asteli keinuja kohti silmät nauliutuneina Harryyn. Kaskaiden siritys ja kaukainen moottoritien humina täyttivät kostean ja lämpimän yöilman. Sanomatta sanaakaan Piers tarttui Harryn keinun ketjuihin saavutettuaan sen, he olivat kaksin. Hän kiskoi keinua lähemmäksi itseään, kunnes hän seisoi keinussa istuvan pojan reisien välissä. Huulet koskettivat toisiaan kevyesti kuin lupaa kysyen, siitä tuntui olevan iäisyys, kun he olivat viimeksi olleet näin lähekkäin. Todellisuudessa aikaa oli kulunut vain kolme päivää.  
  
  
Harry oli Piersin ensimmäinen poikaystävä, todiste siitä mikä teki hänestä jengiin sopimattoman. Hän oli saastainen homo Dudleyn lempisanontaa lainaten. Piers oli yrittänyt muuttua normaaliksi, kätkeä kummallisuutensa, mutta epäonnistui siinä täysin. Paidaton Harry kitkemässä auringon paahtamaa puutarhaa oli näky, joka romutti kaikki illuusiot Piersin normaaliudesta. Ensisuudelman jälkeen Piers kuitenkin iloitsi epänormaaliudestaan, mutta pelkäsi paljastumista.  
  
  
Parahdus jostain kauempaa sai parin keskeyttämään hetkeksi kuhertelunsa, mutta ääntä seurannut hiljaisuus palautti huulet toistensa luo. Samettiset kesäyöt olivat kuin luotuja salaisille suhteille, kiihkeille romansseille ja varastetuille hetkille. Kumpikin poika unohti hetkeksi heitä ympäröivät ongelmat, fyysinen läheisyys oli uutuudessaan hallitsevaa. Ruusujen makea tuoksu sekoittui hiekan hajuun muistoissa, joita pojat loivat suviöinä.   
  
  
  
Saa kommentoida 


End file.
